


Déjà-vu

by CornChrunchie



Category: Tatort
Genre: Deutsch | German, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: Dann schaute er zur Seite, um Boernes leuchtende Augen zu sehen, die Freude, die sich gewiss auch in seinem Gesicht widerspiegelte.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ach, ich weiß auch nicht. Manchmal schreiben sich so Dinge. Und auf der Festplatte liegen lassen wäre ja auch irgendwie doof ...
> 
> Ging mir nach "Feierstunde" so durch den Kopf.

***

Thiel hob sein Weinglas zum Mund und nippte nachdenklich daran. Er musste seine Augen für einen Moment von der Akte vor ihm lösen, musste die Gedanken in seinem Kopf sortieren, ohne mit überflüssigen Worten und Fotos abgelenkt zu werden. Das half ihm beim Nachdenken. Stattdessen blieb sein Blick an einem von Boernes Bildern hängen, die aus etwas bestanden, das vermutlich als Kunst zu bezeichnen, eigentlich aber nicht wirklich zu definieren war. Doch er nahm es gar nicht richtig wahr. Er musste sich auf das Wichtigste konzentrieren. Sie waren schon so nah dran, verdammt. Er wusste es einfach. Es war wie einer dieser Momente, in denen man ein ganz bestimmtes Wort suchte und es einem zwar auf der Zunge lag, aber von dort aus nicht den Weg zum Gehirn finden wollte. Wo war der Knackpunkt?

Und überhaupt, lag es an ihm oder sahen diese Linien auf dem Bild tatsächlich wie kleine Reifen, die -

Thiel hielt einen Moment inne, dann stellte er wie vom Blitz getroffen sein Weinglas ab - fast wäre etwas übergeschwappt. Das war's!

„Boerne! Boerne, ich glaub', ich hab's!“

Aufgeregt blätterte er durch die Akte. Es dauert etwas, bis er die richtige Seite gefunden hatte, aber kaum hatte er die Sätze noch einmal überflogen, wurde sein Verdacht bestätigt. Es war bei dem Streit zwischen dem Toten und seinem Mörder überhaupt nicht um das Fahrrad an sich gegangen, so wie bisher angenommen – sondern um die Reifen. Wer wusste, was darin versteckt worden war. Es würde ihn nicht wundern, wenn sie bei einer Hausdurchsuchung das ein oder andere Päckchen Drogen finden würden.

Plötzlich fügten sich alle Puzzlestücke zusammen. Er lachte erleichtert. Endlich.

Dann schaute er zur Seite, um Boernes leuchtende Augen zu sehen, die Freude, die sich gewiss auch in seinem Gesicht widerspiegelte.

Doch er brach ab, als sich sein Blick ins Leere verlor. In die Distanz zwischen dem Sofa und der Tür, die wie eine halbe Unendlichkeit schien, wie ein schwarzes Loch, das all seine anfängliche Begeisterung verschluckte. Weil Boerne nicht da war, um sein Lachen zu erwidern, zurückzuwerfen. Nicht mehr.

Boerne war nicht mehr da.

 


End file.
